Winx Club Warix Trials
by Insomniac.Gaara
Summary: Three young teens with powerful strength fight to unlock a new transformation called the Warix
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club: The Warix Trials Fragment #1

**Barksdale Trials: 1**

**Noah's Dilemma**

Noah appears in Barksdale in front of a warehouse he knows all to well. The city seems to be less busy than usual, and vaguely empty. Newspaper rustles across the wind swept streets in front of him. He walked the streets and noticed the clouds had a precarious color he had never seen before. He turned his head to see a darker cloud shaped like Icy's face. He turned around and saw two more dark clouds also shaped like Stormy and Darcy. Over the horizon he saw Darkar's Shadow Dimension but it was seemingly merged with characteristics of Voltar's lair and the Omega Dimension. Noah looked twards the sun, almost covered by the dark clouds. "Winx where are you!" he whispered as he ran into the warehouse.

Outside the dark clouds of the witches faces materialized and Icy, Stormy, and Darcy floated closer and closer to the ground, and the warehouse."Sister's the Harold is inside this drab excuse for a fortress!" Darcy said as blue Ice whirled around Icy's hands.

As Stormy opened the doors a jolt of water spewed towards Icy. As it hit her hand it instantly froze around her hands and she was unable to cast any spells. "You miserable Excuse for a Harold!" She yelled as she smashed her ice covered hands on the ground and broke the ice.

Noah punched the ground and Gray elbow high metal arm guards appeared on both of his armes in a swirl of Silvery Magic the Silver magic continued and engulfed his entire body as it Dissipated he stepped forward covered in silver armor with blue and orange trim. In his hand was a small clipboard-like object. He scribbled 'down Icy looses magic for 5 minutes.' As he finished a blue magic bolted at icy . It hit her and Noah grunted in pain but he continued writing ' Darcy and stormy are clouded by power and fight each other for dominance.' again blue energy flies out of the board but this time splits into two separate, spear shaped blasts and hit the two witches. Noah continued grunting in pain but managed to turn his clipboard into a set of masculine wings. he began his ascension to the clouds. "Winx hurry." he whispered again.

Noah felt weak and began decreasing in altitude. He landed on a rock just outside of Voltair's lair. "I bet all the major guys are inside that lair!" he said with a flash of hope. "So if i take out the lair odds are maybe i can crush all them inside." his wings disappeared and the clipboard returned. Noah focused all of his blue magic into his pen's tip and wrote 'Voltair's lair crumbles and all inside are trapped as the winx arrive.' A huge gust of blue magic blew out towards the hit the top of the large marble structure and cause a cave-in. Noah falls to the ground clenching his chest as his Harold armor disappears and he is transformed back into a civilian.

The winx arrive and Bloom races to noah as does Roxy as Teha scans the destroyed castle. "Umm i'd hate to tell you but your attack didnt trap anyone."

"What?" Noah said as he looked at Techna.

"I'm afraid no one was inside to get trapped." she said as her scanner beams retracted.

Bloom helped Noah to his feet as a beam of lightning struck Techna. "Ah if it isn't the Pixies!" Icy said with a chuckle.

"and it looks like little boy blunder just lost his powers. Good going kid but that castle is so last invasion. This invasion is already complete your other fairy friends are already captured and with you four out mission is complete!" Stormy laughed victoriously.

Icy grabbed Stormy's arm and pulled her back. "Now Sisters!" she said

The Trix began levitating and glowing with strong negative energy.'Whisperian Crystals!" they said as three crystals of different shapes appeared. "Whisperian Triangle!" they yelled as energy flew from one side of the cloud fortress to there triangle. "we've got it! The powers of winx is all ours!" Stormy said as she forced flames from the ruble of the crumbled castle.

Darcy shot out an illusion Disillusion spell with a strong stream of music and light rays in the middle. "It hits Noah, Bloom, Roxy, and Techna sending them flying back into a boulder.

"nice one Darcy but i can do one better!" Icy said as she raised her hands to the sky. Suddenly the sky turned darker than it already was. no part of the sky was uncovered. Ice began falling and everything the snowflakes touched instantly froze. In a matter of moments everything was frozen. Not just the cloud fortress but everything below in Barksdale.

As if all at once orange energy shot from Noah's chest and un-froze the winx and within seconds Stella, Layla, Musa, and Flora where free from a chamber beneath the castle in a section of the Omega Dimension which was merged at the lowest part of the clouded structure.

"Uhh totally nasty!" Stella yelled as she looked down at her couture silk-spun cloths.

"Stella i dont tink we should be worried about that!" Flora said pointing at a wall with the Wizards of the Black Cirlce, Voltair, and Darkar froze into ti.

"Ahhhh!" Stella yelled as she instinctively Transformed into her Lovix.

Flora, Musa, and Layla did the same. Layla pointed out they where frozen and Musa nodded. Stella approached the statues "Ha! I knew that now can we get out of here? I have so much to tell Brandon." The girls flew out of the depths of Omega and emerged above ground.

Noah was completely covered in Orange Energy swirling around him he pointed towards the Trix "Dragon Of Prophecy! Claim your destined victims!" he said as his outfit's armor decreased in density and increased in spiky, shiny, accented, guards. from the ground blasted a orange Dragon-Shaped blast.

As it neared the Trix, Bloom grabbed Noah's arm and said "No you're better than this."

Noah's expression changed as he looked at Roxy who had nodded her head agreeing with Bloom. Noah slowly floated to the ground as the dragon energy decreased in size. it was mearly a fraction of what it was before and split into three separate energy beams. It hit the Trix gently and it continued from his palm and carried them carefully down where it lightly dropped them to the ground as Stella and the others arrived.

"Ah tell me we didn't miss the pary!" Stella said as she swished her hair to the side and smiled well time to go." she said as Layla created Morphix handcuffs and within minutes Headmaster Faragonda and Headmaster Griffin where there and returned the Trix to a detention center where there powers where suspended and they inevitably banished the fortress to a sector of space called the 'Forbidden Space' where it stayed in isolation away from any galaxy and slowly earth was returned back to its original status and slowly life when back to normal.

Noah had cleared his task and he was ready to help Jem and Kelsie with there trials. He had gained his Warix and returned to Sky Haven the School for Harold, back in Magix.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Winx Club: The Warix Trials Fragment #2

Gardenia Trial: 2

Jem's Situation

Jem flashed in front of the Love&Pets shop and looks around slowly seeing the streets of Gardenia rather empty and dull. No one was out and every store she walk by was closed. She tried opening the doors to Love&Pets but it wouldn't open. "Locked?" she said confused "what's going on here? Besides the fact that this must be my Warix trial." she said looking around restlessly.

she entered a shop that was unusual from the others, it doors where unlocked and open. She contemplated at first but decided to enter with caution. "I need the Star Club soon." she said as a shadow crept across the walls fast. She turned around every time the shadow moved and missed it by a few nano-seconds but could sense an evil presence.

"Who's there!" she yelled looking around wondering. A man with red and black cloths approached her from behind. She charged up a shadow flame and turned around holding the flame not five inches from his face. He hissed and retreated back about two feet.

"Who are you man of the shadows?" Jem asked as she prepared another shadow flame.

"My name? I'm no one who can compare to you! I've transcended your power limits. I'm like a Harold but with the powers of a wizard and i've been watching you for some time. My name is Jakin of Linphea." he said bowing

"Not true Linphea is Flora's planet." she threw the flame towards the man. He caught it and turned it into a type of flower essence. "Why are you here? Why am i here?" she demanded to know.

He threw the flower essence and blew Jem through the wall back into the streets. She quickly transformed and yelled "Charmix! Jem Fairy of Dark Fire!" she flew up into the sky with her rectangle like wings and flew away from Jakin.

He flew after her with plants growing behind him as attack missiles. "Quit Following me!" Jem yelled as she flailed around throwing Fire balls around wildly missing Jakin every time. She landed in an ally and ran through the narrow sidewalks and swiftly entered into the side of an apartment building She ran up several flights of stairs and busted out the window and flew up towards the highest building in Gardenia.

Jakin was not far behind "Girl I'm really losing my patients!"

As she landed atop the building Lily and Roxy appeared "Star Club Unite!" the three yelled as Lily, a blonde, clade in a silver chest coat with a green sparkly tube top underneath, a green skirt with white shorts strapped around her thigh just under the skirt, with Green strapped shoes and ankle high white socks. Her Wings fluttered with a green outline and and orang-ish peach inside color. She flew high into the sky and grabbed Jems hand and the three began flying away towards the park.

"So who's your friend?" Lily said

"Not now Lily!" Jem said as she looked scared around for Jakin.

"Girls Girls I don't Scare easily and i've been placed on a pedestal against my power your powers are merely a grain of sand in my powers vast desert." He smiled evilly and chuckled

Roxy shot out a spark of energy that hit Jakin. He absorbed it and sent it back ten fold and blew up a skyscraper.

Jem hid with Lily and Roxy inside the crumbling skyscraper as Jakin flew by. "Lily now what?"

lily smiled and said "Star Convergence!"

The three girls held hands in a circle and energy flowed from them into the center of the circle and from the center emerged a large beam of light. It hit Jakin right in the gut and propelled him into the ground he had been knocked out. the girls landed on the ground and smile and began jumping up and down yelling "We won! We won! We won!" Miss Grizelda appeared. She took Jakin Into custody and put him into the detention center with the Trix.

Flora appeared from the halls. "Cousin you turned evil? how could you use the plants to do that.?"

Jakin smiled evilly "The plants told me to take revenge on the humans for cutting down so many ecosystems.

Jem Smiled as a Purple Magic swirled around her. Her wings Got longer and bigger and her outfit changed into a sort of armored dress with bracelets and high heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back into two long pony tails. Her orange hair was now doubled in length and her purple outfit had now been turned into a purple dress with cyan and silver armor. She Smiled "Yes! Finally! My Warix transformation has been unlocked!"

Lily and Roxy cheered for her as a Harold appeared , its Noah, he hugged her "Congrats Jem I got my Warix too so now we just need to wait for Kelsie and we can finally become the Star Club with five members." he smiled and kissed Roxy.

Roxy blushed and hugged him back as Jem and Lily turned away in disgust.

"Hey get a room!" Stella said as she appeared. "Haha just kidding you love birds" She smiled and stuck her tongue out.

Bloom and the other winx girls also got there and congratulated Jem on her well deserved Warix as the earth shook. from the city the plants retreated and Gardenia returned to normal people and all.

The fairies returned to Alfea and Noah returned yet again to Sky haven where he continued working on his powers and controlled them in Warix.

In The Detention Center

The Trix plot and escape and recruited Jakin as a part of there plan. Kat appearers and tells her story to the Trix "I use to be that putrid Pixie Lily's best friend but just recently found Fairies and Witches can't ever get along!"

"So?" Stormy said

"So I want to join the Trix!" She exclaimed as she used her dark magic to transport the Trix and Jakin to Cloud Tower and the Wind-swept Terrace.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Winx Club: The Warix Trials Fragment #3

Barksdale Trial: 3

Kelsie's Final Stand

She stepped out of the inter-dimensional portal and looked around fast and saw something move. Without hesitation she threw her baton and as it hit the ground it made a mini explosion then returned to her hand. She ran over and looked to see a small scared mouse clutching a piece of cheese in the corner of two buildings She picked up the mouse and began feeding the cheese to its tiny little mouse mouth and used her index finger to scratch its fluffy head. She looked at the mouse and it looked back to her. It had finished the cheese and began cuddling her hand and lightly playfully bit her thumb. She petted its head and set it on her shoulder "you know your like a ferret only smaller and less needy." She said laughing.

Slowly Icy, Stormy, Darcy, Kat, And Jakin levitated to the ground all surrounded by evil dark aura. Kelsie spouted wings and began flying towards them. As the confrontation began Kelsie was winning out of the gate by shooting down Darcy and Stormy. Kat caught both of them with her darkness claw attack and set them on the ground as they got back up from the attacks. Kelsie threw her baton and landed on the ground fast. "Mousy hide inside that trash can until this fight is over." she said setting down the creature.

It nodded and bolted for the trash. she returned to the fight and charged up a large amount of gold energy around her feet. She jolted at the five and kicked them as if dancing. Icy caught her foot and threw Kelsie to the ground. "Seriously Pixie we do still have all the Winx's powers!" Stormy said as she zapped Kelsie with a spark of lightning surrounded by fire and morphix.

Icy Smiled and hit Kelsie with Ice Shards merged with Flowers and Digital Data. Kelsie rolled over into the attack and was thrown several yards into the side of a building. She looked over to see Jakin preparing a large Floral Buster attack. She couldn't move, because Kat had appeared and used her heel to keep kelsie pinned to the wall. As the Floral Buster neared Kat disappeared and the attack sent Kelsie flying through the building.

"Okay you asked for this you wiotches!" She held her baton with both hands then swirled it around throwing it over her head and catching it.

"Wow look a baton show." Darcy said laughing.

"Yeah whats next a flower parade?" Stormy said teasing.

Icy and Kat watched the baton very closely as Jakin made a Floral Shield to protect himself. "You Idiots that's a Nisidian Baton Dance calling over the Harold of Life, the only Harold strong enough to kill!" Jakin said as Icy and Kat hid behind his shield as well Stormy and Darcy created an Electro-Illusion-Magnetic Shield to protect them.

From the baton shined a gold light and a Harold with wings on his feet smiled he jotted down a senctance and flew towards the five villains. He managed to break the shields but nothing more and no sooner did he mysteriously disappear.

"Haha Missed!" Stormy yelled as she held up her hands "Phyco Cyclone!" she said. Lightning blasted from the clouds above and a giant cyclone appeared and swept Kelsie into its eye. She began loosing oxygen and fell into a state of light uncontiousness.

As she hit the ground she woke up in a small crater. Icy and the others looked at her and began making her levitate towards them. Kelsie broke there spell and flew towards Icy. She grabbed her arm and held a beam of energy close to Stormy and Darcy Kat and Jakin looked in disbelief. She retracted the beam and whispered in Icy's ear.

Icy jumped back and tried to retreat but was stopped by a forcefield. "Did you guys really think if i wanted the Harold to kill you he would have let you live? nope i just wanted to trap you now get ready for the main event!" she said as she began glowing.

"What does she mean 'Main Event.'" Darcy said as she looked confused at Icy.

"She's going to blow up and take us with her." Icy said as she began to Belive she was going to die. "And she'll keep all of our powers if she lives." Stormy frowned and Darcy continued looking in disbelief.

Stormy hugged Icy and Darcy " Im going to miss you witches." she said.

"Same here."Darcy said hugging them back.

Kat looked sarcasticly at the others "Hello Inter-dimensional portal creator right here!" she said.

The witches smiled and remembered "True good idea!" Icy said as Kat began opening a portal.

"No use." Kelsie said. As the portal began to open it collapsed into itself and was gonna. "No kind of portals can be in here. they collapse. No portal in or out sorry." she said. Her wings fluttered and all at once the glowing magic released an explosion. Time slowed as the fire reached feet away from the Trix.

Marisol, Kelsie's Nisidian mother, Appeared and touched the flames and the shield. everything disappeared and time was stopped only Kelsie was able to move. "Daughter that is not a technique you should use. There is another way to beat them."

Kelsie looked at her hands as they began glowing with gold magic and some cyan magic from her mother. "My Warix?" she said.

Her mother smiled "Yes Darling. Now go beat so evil witch butt." Marisol said smiling patting Kelsie's head.

Time resumed and Kelsie blasted out a Gold Dust Tornado that sent the five enemies into a whirlwind of gold winds. She smiled "So this is the power of Warix!"

Icy and Stormy knocked together and fell to the ground. As did Darcy and Jakin. Kat landed on her feet. "This isn;t over by a long shot Pixie!" she yelled as she transported the others back to Cloud Tower.

Noah appeared, as did Jem both in there Warix forms and hugged her. The mouse jumped out of the trash can and cuddled up to Kelsie's leg. She picked him up and cuddled him back. "So was your trials hard guys?" Kelsie asked.

"Kinda i fought that Jakin guy." Jem said "But then Lily and Roxy Showed up to help.

"I fought the Trix and almost had to fight Darkar, Voltair, and the wizards but Icy betrayed them and froze them so now the cloud fortress is in Forbidden Space." Noah said smiling as Roxy appeared. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "So who helped you? Someone helped us what about you?" Noah said.

"Marisol my mother. Well My Birth mother the Nisidian. She stopped my from using the Nisidian Inhalation Technique. She helped me unlock my Warix i'm pretty sure of it." Kelsie said.

The three hugged and went to the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy and Noah shared a Smoothie there and Kelsie and Jem sang on a stage.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, Layla, and Musa arived and clapped. "Woot Woot! Yeah Sing it girls!" They yelled as the girls smiled singing. Roxy and Noah walked up to Roxy's dad and told him about there relationship. He smiled and told Noah to keep Roxy safe. Noah nodded and the two hugged.

Suddenly an explosion sounded off in the middle of town and the eleven teens transformed and flew to the center of town right behind them where the six Specialists altogether the seventeen stood ready to face anything. They looked to the sky and saw the Cloud Fortress. There expressions looked confident and they stood on the fortress against all of there old enemies sure they could win.

Shortly after the people of Gardenia saw the cloud fortress seperate and all the villains returned frozen in the Omega Dimension. All exept for the Trix, Kat, and Jakin.

**The End?**


End file.
